Brothers
by Jous-gurl
Summary: Seto and the group have gone camping, being his busy self Seto had no fun, when Mokuba gets hurt, he sees what he should have done.


Brothers  
Andrea Cunningham  
  
Seto rubbed his eye tiredly, he wanted to sleep but had to get his work done. Mokuba and him had gone camping for a while. The others had come too but Seto refused to share a cabin with only one bed with anyone other than his brother. They made pairings: Jou was staying with his sister, Shizuka, Honda was with Otagi, Mai was with Anzu, and Yuugi was with Ryou.  
Seto was so glad he'd brought his laptop with him, otherwise his company could have taken a fall.  
He decided it was a little late and time to get some rest. He shut his laptop and got up. He yawned as he walked to the bed. He took off his clothes, except for his boxers and climbed into the bed beside his sleeping brother.  
For half the night he moved around, it was hard to get used to the bed, for most of his life he'd slept on big cushy beds with a lot of pillows, now he lay on an old double mattress with two over used pillows.  
Once he was almost asleep he felt something hit his face. He opened his eyes. Mokuba had moved closer to him and bumped him in the head by accident. Seto smiled. He hugged his brother and held him against him for the rest of the night.  
"Seto, wake up Seto!"  
Seto opened his eyes to Mokuba once again just like in the night.  
"Come on, aren't we gonna go swimming?" he said cheerfully.  
Seto sat up and yawned. "I need to get my work done Mokuba," Seto said as he grabbed some fresh clothes.  
"Please big brother? It'll be fun!" Mokuba cried.  
"Sorry Mokuba, I can't," he walked over to his laptop after dressing himself.  
"Tomorrow?" Mokuba asked.  
Seto sighed. "I don't know Mokuba, just go have fun, okay?" he dismissed his brother.  
Mokuba ran out the door and left Seto to his work. Before Seto turned on the laptop he locked the door, he didn't want anyone to bother him.  
He was working for hours and almost didn't hear the knocking on the cabin door. He ignored it and figured it was those fools asking if he wanted to have some fun. But the knocking got louder and it was pounding now.  
Seto growled. "Can't you geeks take a hint?! I'm working!"  
"I suggest you open the door unless you want your brother to die!" Jou yelled.  
Seto's heart stopped. He couldn't move, he wanted to go to the door, but was paralyzed by the fear of losing his only brother, the only thing that ever mattered to him.  
"Seto! Please open the door, Mokuba's really in trouble!" Shizuka cried.  
Seto breathed heavily and finally just past out.  
A few hours later he opened his eyes. He saw Shizuka hanging over him and watching him. She smiled. "He's awake,"  
Seto sat up and looked at the broken down door, he remembered that he locked it and was unable to move when he heard Jou's cry.  
"Honda had to knock it down to get in here and we found you on the floor," Shizuka explained.  
"What about my brother?! Where's Mokuba?!" he demanded.  
Shizuka lowered her head and looked over to the others crowding around something.  
"Mokuba?" he raced to them and pushed through the bunch.  
He found his little brother lying on the ground, his breaths getting smaller and smaller.  
Seto turned to Shizuka, the only one he really trusted. "What the hell happened to my brother?!" he snapped.  
"He fell into the lake and didn't react fast enough and almost drowned," she explained.  
"He wouldn't be dying if that's all that happened!" Seto cried.  
"When he was in the lake Jou jumped in to save him and they both got bit by a poisonous water snake. Jou's not doing too well either," she said looking over to her brother.  
Jou was still able to move, but his breathing was getting worse and he was getting weaker.  
"If you both got bit, then why is Mokuba worse?!" he snapped at Jou.  
He lifted his head to show that he was losing his breaths as well. "You...you should be...thanking me, Kaiba!" he took a deep breath. "He would drown...at least this way...he has a chance to live!"  
"I don't like the chances at all!" Seto shot right back at him.  
Jou jumped up. "You're an ungrateful pest!" using so much energy to snap at him he colapsed on the floor.  
He tried to push himself up but couldn't move.  
"Jou!" Shizuka ran to her brother's aid.  
She sat him up and held him in her arms. He could hardly move. He rested his head on her chest and breathed heavily.  
"Looks to me like they're at the same stages," Yuugi said, observing them both.  
Seto did the same as Shizuka and took his brother into his arms.  
"Seto," Mokuba sighed softly.  
"Mokuba," tears filled Seto's eyes as he knew his brother was dying.  
Mokuba opened his eyes to gaze upon his brother, then he shut them forever, as he closed his eyes he mumbled, "Good-bye big brother," .  
The tears rolled down his cheeks as he held his dead brother's body in his arms.  
Just as he died two men rushed into the cabin and took Jou and Mokuba away. They got to Jou just in time to save his life, but Mokuba was long gone. Seto always hated Jou for living, but was grateful that he saved him from the lake, if he hadn't Seto would have never been able to see his brother alive one last time.  
  
The End 


End file.
